Believing You'll See It
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Believing that one day, you'll find that special someone you can hold forever...Your valentine... A Valentine's Day one-shot. R


~**Believing You'll See It**~

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers aren't necessary, I just do it for the heck of it ;D So, of course I don't own SWAC, or else I'd be living it up in LA with the cast ;D

**A/N: **This is a special Valentine's Day story. I hope you'll like it :) It's very short, yet sweet :)

Read, review and have a great Valentine's Day :D

**oOoOoOoOo**

***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

She was fourteen.

She was just as innocent as she was when she was five.

Although, apart from this, she wished she could figure out life.

She wished the answer to life's most difficult questions could be within reach. Just centimeters from her grasp, but close enough to get. But then again, doesn't everybody?

She wished she could be five again. When she was clueless, oblivious, happy and hadn't a worry in the world. When she didn't have to worry about love or ponder over what could be.

At five, life was simple.

Nowadays, like the present day, she sat in her pyjamas with some low-fat chocolate ice cream stuffed in her mouth. She'd look in the mirror at her tearstained face and feel the heartbreak. She wished she could turn back time, for a second chance at life. If only it was that easy.

Whoever told her love was easy was clearly delusional.

She sat up from her thoughts, try her hardest to shake them from her head. She would be really happy if she could just put this behind her, but she had never had her heart broken before now.

She lifted her legs and unsteadily pushed herself up on her feet. She hadn't felt this weak before, but she guessed that was heartbreak for you. She wobbly walked across her room, exiting and heading over to the kitchen where she heard voices.

"What are we going to do about her?" Sonny heard her mum ask, obviously directing to her dad.

"I don't know. It's her first heartbreak, I guess you have to let it heal by itself. There's not much you can do about it," he replied in such a calm tone of voice.

"I remember my first heartbreak, it was horrible," her mum said out of the blue.

She peeked around the corner and into the kitchen in order to see their faces. Mum was sitting on a chair and dad was hugging her from behind, nuzzling his face into her hair. That both repulsed Sonny and made her smile, well, almost smile.

"Oh I'm sorry," dad replied as he kissed her head over and over.

"Don't be, I saved the best guy for last," she smiled up at him, their lips connecting shortly yet very sweetly.

They were both smiling and their eyes stayed connected for what felt like numerous minutes. Sonny wished for a guy that could sweep her off her feet. A guy like her mum found. A guy that is not afraid of what his friends will think about her, or that is not afraid to kiss or even touch her. She wants a real guy, not a wuss.

"You can't imagine how much I love you," he whispered softly to her, his lips inches from hers.

"I think I can," she replied, "I love you too."

He encapsulated her lips with his once more and Sonny turned away, leaning against the nearest wall. Tears were now falling from her eyes.

All she could think was; if only things were different. If only she could believe she could feel real love...

***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

***•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

_**NOW…**_

Sonny opened her eyes.

She sighed deeply as she thought about the dream she just had.

It was a sad reminder of her past.

She rolled over on her side, both hands supporting her head and her eyes wandered over to the figure that lay next to her in her bed. A smile then spread across her face, brightening up her bitter state.

She stretched out a hand to the figure, brushing his bangs out of his face. She smiled wider and his eyes fluttered open slowly, a matching smile appeared on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered to her as she snuggled closer into his warm, comforting arms.

"Chad," she whispered to him, his eyes averting right into hers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" She questioned him.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course," he answered her with a grin. Sonny's heart skipped a beat, this was exactly what she wished for when she was fourteen. A real, long-lasting relationship with a guy.

A guy who's not afraid of what his friends thought of her, not afraid to kiss or touch her. A guy like her mum found. It was perfect.

"I really do," he assured her, "I really do love you."

"Well good, because I really love you too."

It was then she realised this was her happily forever after. Chad captured her lips in his, kissing her like she always wished she would be.

Her forever…

3

oOoOoOoOo

**Tada! That was very short. One of the shortest stories I have ever done. But it was cute enough, eh?**

**Pretty please review ;D**

**3 Happy Valentine's Day 3**


End file.
